


"I thought I lost you"

by veinsofblue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsofblue/pseuds/veinsofblue
Summary: Of course it took Connor to be on the verge of death to get Gavin tofinallyadmit his feelings for the android.





	"I thought I lost you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [same_side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/same_side/gifts).



> A quick drabble inspired by a Convin picture on tumblr from [same-side](https://same-side.tumblr.com/) so go take a [look and reblog](https://same-side.tumblr.com/post/181015546524/i-thought-i-lost-you)!

Of course it took Connor to be on the verge of death to get Gavin to _finally_ admit his feelings for the android. 

Connor was quickly beginning to shut down from the thirium loss, but not before he received a crude and choked up confession, perched atop the lap of the distressed detective. He could feel the warmth of the other's hand clenched tightly, yet trembling around his own. Unable to move or respond in any way, Gavin's tear-filled eyes were the last thing he processed before his vision completely faded to black.

 

**…**

****

****

 

Upon opening his eyes, Connor ran a system check and found everything was in top working condition. Satisfied, he made his way to the DPD as quickly as he could. Three days had passed as he recalled the last conscious memory he had had before shutting down.

Detective Reed was not all that he appeared and it didn't help that he seemed to hate—as the phrase went—‘showing his heart on his sleeve’. Therefore, he came across as an asshole—intentionally or otherwise. 

Fortunately after deviating, Connor slowly, but steadily started to understand the enigma that was Gavin Reed. He wasn’t as much of an asshole as he claimed to be; underneath that exterior was his soft side, a side of the detective which had greatly intrigued and amused Connor. Then over a course of a few months, Connor found he enjoyed Gavin’s company and that was when he discovered more about the feelings he held towards the other.

Broken out of his thoughts by the automated cab, Connor exited the stopped vehicle and stood in front of the police station. It was still fairly early, but there was a high probability that Gavin could already be in; he was as much of a workaholic—a term he’d been called, looked up and agreed with—as himself, albeit with plenty of small breaks spent on the phone. 

Letting out an unnecessary breath of air, he entered the building and nodded at the receptionist, a fellow android, ready to go see if Gavin was in yet. Though before he could walk into the main area, the ST300 quickly spoke up with a bright smile. 

“Recently Detective Reed has been coming in even earlier than usual. I think he will be happy to see you.”

 

\-- 

 

He wasn't quite sure what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't Gavin striding over to him as soon as he cleared the front desk. He took the steps required to meet the other and cheerfully greeted the detective.

“Good morn–”

“Shut up.”

He shut his mouth as he registered Gavin pulling him into his arms and now he had a weepy detective wrapped around him. Realizing it was a hug, he slowly reciprocated, carefully patting the other’s back. 

It was different from Hank's—less soft and more clingy—but he liked the warmth it gave off. He moved to adjust his slightly hunched position and the arms tightened further, almost crushingly so. He couldn’t help but smile, letting Gavin pull him down and even closer, one hand gripping the back of his head. He remained silent as he heard rather than saw the other calming down, feeling the small tremors cease from the shorter man.

After a few moments of sniffling, Gavin finally spoke up.

It was a mere whisper, but he caught it just the same. 

“I thought I lost you.”

This time, it was Connor’s arms that tightened around Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am, I'm cold and tired and need to be up in 4 hrs—RIP me. Also why are tenses so damn hard to write asghjuvyk


End file.
